Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a contact plug and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, design rule parameters for elements included in the semiconductor devices decrease. For example, in semiconductor devices requiring a large number of transistors, a gate length, which is one of the design rule parameters, decreases, the size of a contact hole for electrically connecting conductive layers of different levels decreases, and an aspect ratio increases.